So close and so far
by ChiiiVW
Summary: C'est ce qui arrive quand l'on s'aime trop. On se fait du bien, on se fait du mal. Naruto et Sasuke le savaient.


Quand il releva les yeux, il rencontra du regard l'épais manteau de neige envahissant le sol à perte de vue. L'horizon des montagnes paraissait même blanc, tant la neige était tombée durant la nuit entière. Des traces de buée contournaient les vitres de la grande fenêtre, et il se surpris même à souffler dessus pour y faire apparaître des cercles humides. Il tourna la poignet et l'ouvrit légèrement ; un courant d'air s'engouffra dans la pièce chaleureuse, et un tremblement parcourut son échine. Il sentit la chair de poule envahir la surface de la peau de ses bras et du haut de son dos, puis décida au final de l'a refermer. Quel utilité avait-il à l'ouvrir, a part tomber malade?  
Pourtant il ne pu déplacer son regard du paysage blanc qui causait ce ciel si bas et si gris. Pour les simples raisons que s'il arrêtait de le regarder, il pourrait rater à tout instant l'arrivé de son compagnon. Et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu manquer cela.

Sasuke avait disparu depuis quelques jours ; quelques jours qui formèrent le tourment au sein de Naruto. Le manque de sommeil commençait enfin à peser sur les paupières du jeune homme, et la voute que formait son dos l'entrainait vers le bas. Il ne savait pas combien de jours il pourrait encore tenir comme cela, mais il savait pertinemment que ni demain, ni un autre jour il ne détournerait le regard de cette fenêtre. Et si Sasuke n'arrivait pas, il finirait par aller le chercher. Encore une fois.

Sakura, qui était venu lui rendre visite comme à son habitude, et qui bien sur, était au courant de la disparition de l'autre garçon, avait, malgré son amitié pour le brun, demandé à Naruto d'abandonner cette fois. Naturellement, Naruto l'avait dévisagé ce jour-là. Elle avait croisé dans son regard tant de désespoir et de culpabilité qu'elle s'en était voulu. Même si elle savait que le blond en voulait à l'Uchiwa d'être parti sans laisser de traces, elle ne se doutait pas de son habituelle volonté de fer à vouloir retrouver Sasuke. Naruto était comme cela. Qui aurait pu le changer ?

- Arrête Naruto, tu te fais du mal pour rien, dit-elle doucement tout en coiffant les fines mèches du garçon accroché à la fenêtre.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne répondait jamais, lorsque quelqu'un, même elle, commençait à lui dire ce genre de chose. Après tout, personne ne pouvait le changer.  
La rose arrêta quelques secondes la brosse dans les cheveux blonds et observa le visage terne et cerné du garçon devant elle. Elle sentit son cœur lui brûler le creux de la poitrine. Il était dans un état si lamentable. Elle ressenti de la pitié, malgré elle.

- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer un peu, Naruto. Je veillerai pour toi, si tu veux, prononça-t-elle de son ton léger et rassurant.

A sa surprise, il se retourna d'un geste retardé vers elle, suppliant du regard, et reconnaissant.

- Tu le ferais ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu étonné, lourde d'un certain besoin d'être rassuré.  
- Bien sur que je le ferais. Elle lui souri tendrement et l'embrassa sur le front.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et respira doucement un grand coup, avant de décharger la pression dans ses épaules elles aussi voutées. Un poids venait de s'enlever de lui, elle en était persuadée.

- Merci Sakura. Dit-il avant de se retirer lentement vers sa chambre.

Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au virage du couloir. Elle soupira. L'atmosphère était tendu depuis que Sasuke était parti, pourtant il n'aurait pas du l'être, puisque Naruto ne parlait pas et n'avait juste aucune marque de haine ou de véhémence dans le regard, ni un ton amer ou quoique se soit. Mais.  
Il avait maigris, il ne sentait pas bon; des cernes balayaient ses yeux et ses lèvres commençaient à se gercer. Elle pensa un instant qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'un regard ou d'un mot pour comprendre que Naruto était malade.

Chaque seconde où elle le regarde, il a l'air complètement ailleurs, toujours concentré sur ce point invisible au travers de cette fenêtre. Il est momentanément absent et ne revient accessoirement que lorsque que le prénom de Sasuke est prononcé ou sous-entendus, ou qu'il est concerné. Chaque seconde de plus où elle le regarde, ce n'est plus Naruto qu'elle voit, c'est juste une masse grise qui tient encore debout et qui parfois à l'air d'appeler à l'aide.

Tout cela lui brise le cœur, à elle, qui ne sait plus quoi faire. Naruto n'a jamais été comme cela, même à l'époque où Sasuke est parti pour la première fois. Certes, Naruto veut encore et toujours le retrouver, mais cette fois-ci, il a juste l'air à côté de lui-même, et léthargique même quand il observe dehors si son compagnon va revenir. C'est tellement étrange et déstabilisant; à le voir comme cela, elle n'a plus d'armes ni de protection. Toutes les barrières sont tombés, elle se rend compte qu'elle pourrait même tomber pour lui à présent. Elle ne l'aime pas pourtant, elle n'a jamais été amoureuse. Pour elle il n'a toujours été qu'un ami ou un frère. Rien qui se rapproche de l'amour. Pas comme celui qu'elle ressentait pour leur troisième compagnon. Mais cela n'empêche que pour Naruto elle serait prête à tout faire. Et ceci pour toujours.

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissais, ses mains s'occupaient a préparer un thé aux fruits rouges et à la mandarine. L'odeur des fruits remplissait à mesure la cuisine et elle ferma la petite fenêtre ouverte quelques heures plutôt, pour préserver le plus possible les effluves d'agrumes. Quand elle eu terminé avec le thé, elle partit chercher une petite couverture sur le canapé et s'installa à la table ronde en bois, positionnée en face de la grande fenêtre du salon, où Naruto regardait toujours. Elle resterait comme cela le temps qu'il faudrait, jusqu'à ce que Naruto aille mieux; jusqu'à ce que Sasuke revienne, aussi.

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait qu'elle commençait à détester Sasuke. Ce qu'il faisait subir à Naruto continuellement, elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle avait mal à cause de lui, à cause d'eux. A cause de cette manière de s'aimer qu'ils avaient, et de, malgré cela, se faire du mal. A force, sa raison ne comprenait plus rien aux hommes. Et il fallait ajouter que ces deux-là étaient les deux mâles les plus compliqués de Konoha.

Mais Sasuke détenait cet égoïsme et cette indifférence qu'elle détestait tant, tandis que Naruto était dévoué et toujours présent pour qui que se soit, même l'ennemi. Alors oui, elle devenait amer avec Sasuke au fil du temps. Et elle savait pertinemment que jamais elle ne pourrait effacer toutes ces choses qu'ils ont traversés par sa faute. De toute façon, Sasuke avait toujours dépassé son stade de compréhension. Il resterait éternellement un mystère pour elle.  
Même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il faisait vivre tout cela à Naruto...

Après tout, c'était Sasuke. Et Sasuke était comme cela. Il ne fallait pas chercher, au risque de devenir fou.

- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça à Naruto, Sasuke...? se demanda-t-elle à elle-même, à haute voix, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Au moment où elle avala une gorgé de son thé chaud, un bruit retentit dans l'entrée. Un bruit de vêtements qui se frottent, des mains qui touchent une surface dur , un contacte plus brutale. Qu'étais-ce?  
Elle se précipita vers l'endroit concerné, et elle resta un peu en retrait devant l'immense porte de bois. La poignet tourna, la porte commença à s'ouvrir et une ombre apparut dans le clair obscur de la lune et de la pénombre.

Le cœur de la jeune femme ne parut jamais aussi serré qu'en cet instant. Plusieurs choses traversèrent son esprit; Sasuke rentrait à la maison. La pensée de la réaction brutale et peut-être blessée de Naruto lui sauta au visage. Elle aurait préféré que Sasuke ne revienne pas; Naruto n'aurait pas eu à souffrir une fois de plus. Décidément elle commençait réellement à la haïr.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Lui demanda-t-elle affolée, méchant.

Il ne l'a regarda même pas et déposa son vêtement sur le porte-manteau à sa droite. Il retira ses chaussures; et définitivement énervée,la rose reprit :

- Réponds-moi Sasuke! Où étais-tu parti ?  
- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Sa langue claqua dans sa bouche, et elle prit un air un peu trop sévère aux yeux de Sasuke.

- Et Naruto ! Tu as pensée à lui ?

Il l'a contourna silencieusement, le regard vers le sol. Il entra dans un autre couloir noyé dans la noirceur de la nuit, qui était arrivée tôt. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux; elle avait cette désagréable et pourtant frappante envie de lui envoyer son point au visage. Ses sombres pensées s'étalèrent de même sur son visage, qui devint de plus en plus sombre à l'œil nue. Quel était ce désir de vouloir lui faire du mal tout d'un coup ?

- N'enfonce pas les gens dans la solitude et le désespoir que tu as vécue, Sasuke. Personne d'autre n'a besoin de vivre cela. Arrête de ne compter que sur ta propre personne et ouvre un peu plus ton cœur aux gens qui t'aiment. Tu n'es vraiment-

Elle ravala bien vite ses derniers mots. Il posait sur elle un regard qui l'a dissuadait de continuer sur ce chemin dangereux. On ne jouait pas à cela avec Sasuke. On ne jouait pas de toute façon. La faible lumière du clair obscur qui peignait le visage acre du garçon lui donnait une allure lugubre qui déjoua les intérêts de la jeune femme. Elle ne pu sortir un mot de plus, et le regarda partir sans le retenir.

Elle se retourna rapidement et s'assit brusquement sur l'une des chaises en bois entourant la table ronde. Son coude s'écrasa sur le bois presque jaune et elle souffla dans ses mains ramenés sur sa bouche. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Le trop plein de tension allait sortir, et d'une mauvaise façon. Inévitablement, elle s'en voudrait après, alors elle préférait garder son calme pour le moment et se déchainer plus tard lors de petites missions.

Mais la fureur était telle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Son visage rougit par la colère et le tremblement dans ses côtes; Sasuke l'a mettait vraiment dans tous ses états. Elle regarda au travers de la fenêtre l'étrange lueur de la nuit, et les nuances bleues à perte de vue dans l'horizon du ciel ainsi que la lune joliment dessinée, ronde d'une rare exactitude. Son esprit s'y perdit, et comme un air de piano emplit la pièce; un son sourd. Elle déduit avec retard qu'il s'agissait du piano dans la chambre de Sasuke. Il avait la prétention de jouer aussi naturellement, sans prendre compte de Naruto et du faite qu'il puisse l'entendre ? Soit il avait décidé de la mettre à bout ce soir, soit c'était ce personnage méchant et indifférent qu'il était vraiment qui montrait son visage.  
Malgré elle, la douce mélodie qu'inventaient surement les fins doigts de Sasuke l'apaisait avec une telle douceur que la colère redescendit bien vite. Cet homme avait vraiment le pouvoir de soumettre les autres à ses désirs. Elle admirait cela, bien qu'elle détestait aussi, et encore, cette parti de lui.

Soudain quelque chose de pourtant évident frappa son esprit. Sasuke venait de rentrer à la maison. Naruto dormait à côté de sa chambre. Naruto n'était pas au courant du retour du brun. Ce retour qu'il avait tant attendus et qui l'avait à demi tué était actif. Quelle serait sa réaction ? Elle savait Naruto fragile, au fond. Elle savait que toute fois pouvait être la fois de trop. Elle ne pouvait pas annoncer cela à Naruto, ce serait à lui de le découvrir. De toutes façons elle savait bien qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant le lendemain. Il était trop épuisé pour cela. Elle préféra s'en aller; son cœur trop faible ne pouvait pas aller au delà de cette pièce. Elle espéra que Naruto l'a pardonnerait. Il l'a pardonnerait, comme toujours.

Puis elle s'en alla après avoir tout remis à sa place.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur un cadre posé au dessus d'une petite table à la droite de son lit, où, à l'intérieur demeurait la photo de quatre personnes qu'il reconnut avec facilité. L'un plus vieux que les trois autres, aux cheveux blanc et dont le visage était recouvert d'un espèce de masque en tissus. Une jeune fille au milieu, les cheveux roses, les yeux menthe et le sourire heureux. Sakura avait toujours cette petite allure mignonne avec son éternel sourire de petite enfant. Un garçon à droite qu'il reconnu comme étant lui-même, et au côté gauche de la jeune fille, un autre jeune garçon brun qu'il reconnaissait si bien. Son meilleur ami, son compagnon d'arme, son frère.

Sa tête bascula lourdement sur le côté, et il décida de se relever. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé dormir de toute ça vie. Il s'étira, fit craquer les os et de son dos, et les muscles roulèrent sous sa fine peau bronzé. Il resta assis un moment sur le bord de son lit, et fixa... quelque chose.  
Puis il réalisa. Ce n'était pas lui avait veillé cette nuit.

Mais il faisait confiance à Sakura. Il savait que si quelque chose était arrivé elle l'aurait prévenu sans hésiter. Il le savait mieux que quiconque. Après tout, elle était sa meilleure amie.

Après son instant de réflexion, il rejoignit la cuisine. Tout était impeccablement rangé, comme si rien n'avait été sorti. Il fit le tour de la cuisine, il ne su pas pour quelle raison, mais quelque chose lui disait de le faire. Alors il chercher; peut-être quelque chose qu'il ne trouverait pas, ou bien quelque chose de futile comme un couteau mal rangé. Pourtant chaque détail importait, il le sentait. Après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de la cuisine du regard, il aperçut au loin sur la petite table ronde, un morceau de papier plié, un peu abîmé sur les recoins. Sans qu'il ne l'ai calculé, il s'en empara un peu vite. Quand il l'ouvrit, il reconnut l'écrire irrégulière de son amie. « Désolée. » était inscrit à l'ancre noir. Désolée de quoi ?

Ce mot attira sa curiosité.

Il décida d'aller la voir, ce serait plus simple. Il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, et se baissa pour prendre ses chaussures alignées contre le mur. Cependant son geste s'arrêta bien rapidement. Il reconnut à la seconde l'autre paire posée à côté des siennes. Son cœur se mit à battre en l'en faire souffrir dans sa poitrine. Nervosité et appréhension se mélangèrent en lui. Comme s'il savait se qui l'attendait, sans qu'il en ai la certitude. Le porte-manteau. Il releva la tête rapidement, ses yeux cherchèrent avec maladresse et rapidité le manteau ou la veste. Puis il l'a trouva. Il l'a reconnut tout de suite. Cette veste de tissu bleu marine à la ficèle d'attache noir. Il comprit.

Les chaussures qu'il tenait en mains tombèrent au sol, et des pas brusques et rapides frappèrent le parquet brun clair. La porte de la chambre de l'Uchiwa vola presque après l'entrée brutale. L'homme allongé dans le lit au milieu de la pièce n'ouvrit que les yeux. Seulement les yeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Sasuke ! Cria-t-il presque en s'immobilisant au centre de la pièce.

Après un cour instant où il ne su quoi faire, il sauta sur le lit et empoigna l'autre garçon par les épaules.

- T'étais passé où connard ? J'ai t'attendais ! Ses yeux dilatés fixaient le brun avec ce désespoir propre à lui seul.  
- Lâche-moi Naruto, tu me fais mal. Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça, calmement, mais où la colère se pointait déjà.  
- Non... Non non non non non ! Tu peux pas Sasuke! Pas aussi facilement! Réponds-moi!

Sasuke connaissait ce désespoir. Il connaissait ces yeux.

Le brun le fixa mais ne répondit pas. Ses sourcils se détendirent, mais la tension dans ses épaules causés par le contacte et la proximité ne partait pas, elle.

- J'pensais que t'allais pas rev'nir ! T'étais où putain ?

Le visage du blond se déforma en une folie désespéré et un sourire qui ne pu être qu'autre chose que de la pure joie. Les larmes envahissaient ses yeux et ses joues, et ses petites fossettes tremblaient en même temps qu'il prononçait chaque mot.  
Involontairement, les ongles de ses mains s'enfonçaient dans la peau des épaules de Sasuke, et le visage de ce dernier commençait à grimacer méchamment.

- J'ai pas envie de te le dire Naruto. Dit-il , toujours aussi calmement.

Quelque chose de déçu se refléta dans les iris bleus du jeune garçon. Il stoppa ses mouvement, et ses mains se plaquèrent sur les épaules du brun, alors qu'il tentait de retenir le tremblement de ses bras. Mais après ce court instant où il fut déçu, la tension remonta en lui, et il s'assit brusquement sur les cuisses des jambes tendus de Sasuke, ré-empoigna fermement ses épaules et les bougea dans tous les sens.

- Qu'est-ce-que-tu-fou-tais Sasuke ? Dit-il, un peu inconscient de son comportement fou et énervent.

Trop énervent pour Sasuke, qui lui envoya son point dans la figure, et le bloqua par le cou avec une de ses mains alors que l'autre dégageait les deux bras lui accrochant les épaules. Les bras du blond, choqué, restèrent suspendus en l'air. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes, de longues secondes comme cela; les yeux dans les yeux, où aucun son de respiration ou de frottements ne se fit entendre. Juste le monde dans lequel ils venaient d'entrer et où eux deux seuls demeuraient.

Naruto était encore trop choqué pour faire quoique se soit. Trop sonné par la douleur qu'avait ressentie son visage et étonné par la réaction plus que distante de son ami.

- Tu... commença Naruto.  
- Arrête de toujours tout vouloir savoir. Mêles toi un peu de ce qui te regarde, Naruto; tu embêteras moins les autres. Tu verras, ils t'aimeront tout de suite plus. Le coupa Sasuke, sévère sur chacun de ses mots.

Naruto voulu répondre, mais l'air se coupa dans sa gorge et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Les mots moururent un à un. Et bientôt son actif de parole se vida, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience des dires de son ami. Ne sois pas un boulet, en gros.

Comment étais-ce possible? Pourquoi Sasuke venait-il de dire cela?

Naruto ne dit rien, il resta sans mot, mais au fond terriblement blessé. Sasuke venait de passer l'outrance, il venait de l'a dépasser de loin. Il avait littéralement touché la parti la plus sensible. Mais Natuto n'avait rien à dire de cela; il était incapable de prononcer ses mots. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son buste, et sa bouche se referma. Quelque chose s'abandonna en lui. Sasuke le remarqua, et inconsciemment sa poigne sur son cou perdu de son intensité. Il savait qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle sur son acte. Il allait s'en vouloir. Mais ce n'était pas grave, car Naruto finirait par le pardonner, comme d'habitude.  
La main de Naruto s'empara de celle de Sasuke et l'éloigna de son cou. Il ne l'a lâcha pas tout de suite; il continuait de le regarder dans les yeux. Il y cherchait quelque chose, peut-être un pardon; un peu de culpabilité ou un sentiment s'y rapprochant, mais au final il ne vit rien; rien qu'un noir profond et froid, coupe et fend. Il se releva puis sorti du lit et rejoignit la cuisine de sa démarche ébranlée.

Le brun le regarda partir puis finit par baisser la tête et se recoucher. Il venait inévitablement de faire du mal à Naruto.

- Putain... murmura-t-il

De son côté, le blond préparait du café avec des gestes mécaniques. C'est à peine s'il n'était pas dans un autre monde à ce moment précis. L'odeur des grains de café moulinés remplit la partie de la cuisine dans laquelle il se trouvait; un chat passa devant la grande fenêtre. Il remplit deux tasses, dont la sienne qu'il but d'un trait. Il déposa l'autre sur la table sans y ajouter de sucre – Sasuke aimait le café amer – et y mit une cuillère.

Après cela, il sorti de l'appartement sans dire un mot, le cœur lourd, et ferma à clef. Sasuke ne sortirait probablement pas aujourd'hui.  
Quand Sasuke quitta sa chambre, il devait être treize heures dans ces zones là. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il sentit l'odeur du café froid; il n'arriva pas à s'en vouloir. Il le vida dans l'évier, et rangea la cuillère inutilisée. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir si et où Naruto était parti; il reviendrait et ils pourraient rediscuter comme à leur habitude, du peu de conversation qu'ils avaient. Le journal l'attendait sur une petite table à côté du canapé, il s'en empara et s'assit autour de la table ronde après s'être servit du lait dans une grande tasse grise et bleue. Rien ne l'intéressait, décidément. Cela ne parlait que de ragots d'adultère ou d'arnaque, et bien sur un petit article en fin sur le bien-être de Konoha.  
Il détestait ce nom. Il détestait cette ville.

Il n'avait toujours pas guérit de sa rancune envers ce village. Envers ses habitants. Pour le sacrifice de son frère; pour la mise en vente du quartier Uchiwa. Naruto avait essayé de faire disparaître cette haine, mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Les sentiments de Sasuke étaient durs, et ils ne s'envoleraient pas comme cela. Cette douleur n'était pas aussi légère qu'une blessure faite à la main, c'était une humiliation et une peine profonde. Sasuke ne pardonnerait pas. Jamais.  
Naruto le savait. Il le savait plus que quiconque. Mais encore aujourd'hui, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il est trop tard, qu'on ne peut plus rien faire, que la fierté de Sasuke est touché, comme gravée au fer rouge, que sa détresse est trop grande pour être sauvé et qu'il n'arrivera sans doute jamais plus à rire comme quelqu'un de normal. A vivre comme quelqu'un de normal. Il ne connait plus ces gestes du quotidien.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier se trouvait chez son amie la rose. Dès qu'il avait passé la pas de la porte, elle avait remarqué que ça n'allait pas. Que ça n'irait pas. La fatigue encore présente sur son visage ne rendait son état que plus misérable. A chaque fois, ses armes tombaient les unes après les autres; elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder comme cela. Mais égoïstement, elle l'aimait plus de cette façon. Car il venait la voir elle, et pas quelqu'un d'autre. D'un côté, cela lui faisait plaisir d'être une de ses ailes.

- Naruto, ça va? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une douceur souligné d'inquiétude.

Il ne répondit pas dans un premier temps, et s'assit sur le canapé framboise au centre du salon. Puis, il mit sa tête dans ses mains et souffla un grand coup. Il se sentait malade, blessé, trahit. Il devenait complètement fou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé quand il est arrivé ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et grimaça en triturant ses doigts. Ensuite, elle vint s'asseoir à son tour sur le canapé, juste à côté du blond.

- Je n'ai pas su... te le dire. Excuse-moi... répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
- Je ne t'en veux pas, Sakura... dit-il, un faux sourire en coin, au moins ça n'a pas embêté Sasuke.

Elle arqua un sourcil. Qu'avait-il encore fait, celui-là ? Elle remarqua le mouvement de stresse dans les mains de Naruto qui plissait sans cesse le tissus de son pantalon en toile. Et un léger tremblement formait une ligne invisible au dessus de ses épaules. Il faisait mine d'être attentif a son mouvement de main, alors que ses pensées étaient surement partis loin. Jusqu'à Sasuke.

Il s'est passé quelque chose, avec Sasuke ?  
- C'est pas grave, t'en fais pas Sakura. C'est moi qui suis trop sensible a tous ce qu'il dit, c'est tout.

Naruto ne voulait pas lui dire, elle savait qu'il pensait qu'elle réagirait au quart de tour et qu'elle voudrait aller lui mettre un poing dans le visage. De toutes façons elle l'admettait, si Naruto prononçait un mot de plus sur Sasuke, elle ne saurait pas se retenir.

- Tu vas dormir ici cette nuit, Naruto. Lui dit-elle, décidée.  
- Pourquoi ? Il fut étonnée.  
- Parce que si Sasuke t'as fais du mal, te connaissant, et que si tu reste près de lui, tu vas te laisser aller à l'abandon dans ta souffrance.  
- De quoi ?  
- Laisse tomber, Naruto... Tu restes ici, et ne discute pas s'il te plait.

Comme une mère, elle embrassa légèrement son front et s'en alla chercher une couverture et un oreiller. Lui n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait dit... Ce n'était... pas à ce point là.

- Sakura, tu parles d'amour ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il venait de se réveiller.  
- Hum... éventuellement... Non, j'en suis sur. Sourit-elle  
- Tu crois que... ? Il arqua un sourcil, et sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu trop.  
- Tu l'aimes ? Finit-elle sa phrase.  
- Oui... heu non! Enfin c'est mon meilleur ami Sakura! Bien sur que je l'aime! Il compte énormément pour moi ce con!  
- Je te parle d'amour Naruto.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines. Il détourna le visage et baissa les yeux.  
- Ah bon. Elle en fit de même.

N'avait-il pas assez murit pour se rendre compte de son amour un peu trop... inhabituel ? La rose pensait qu'il le savait depuis le temps. Elle était légèrement déçus, mais Naruto était un homme, et il était incapable de savoir s'il était amoureux. Surtout de Sasuke. De son côté le blond était tourmenté. De toutes façons, il avait toujours été de nature tourmentée. Mais à ce jour encore plus. De plus que, Sakura venait de le surprendre. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais... Quand elle lui avait dit cela, quelque chose en lui s'était manifesté; peut-être réveillé. Ses doigts tremblèrent, un frisson parcourut son échine encore une fois. Il préférait oublier. Oublier tout.

Je sors un peu, je reviens ce soir. Lui dit-il en s'éloignant.  
- Tu manges avec moi, hein. Si tu veux.

Puis il sorti, il courut, aujourd'hui il avait pleins de choses à faire. Il devait passer à la boutique de fleurs de Ino pour commander un Ikebana pour l'anniversaire de Sakura; de la nourriture pour la soirée anniversaire et quelques bricoles. Le samedi de ce weekend serait le jour d'anniversaire de la rose, il avait préparé avec ses amis une soirée pour fêter cela.

Quand il arriva devant la boutique de fleures de la famille Yamanaka, il fut tout de suite impressionné par la beauté des pièces exposées en vitrine. Il en voulait une qui puisse refléter exactement la personnalité de son amie, aussi bien qui l'a représente physiquement. Pas que Sakura ressemblait à un Ikebana, bien sur. Mais il voulait retrouver les couleurs de son amie dans celles de l'Ikebana qu'il lui offrirait. Au moment où il entra dans la petite boutique, Ino se tenait debout derrière le comptoir, les yeux baissés assez désespérément vers ses mains. Cet air triste peint sur son visage l'a rendait plus belle qu'aucun autre jour. Ses long cils sur ses yeux à demi clos; les ombres disposées d'une certaine façon sur son visage; sa longue chevelure or rassemblée sur un seul côté; une rose blanche dans les cheveux, ses frêles épaules dénudées par une simple robe de coton; elle était plus belle que n'importe qui sur terre, de sa naturelle beauté et de sa simplicité envoutante. Son air un peu sauvage, et un peu dépassé par le temps.

Il aimait cette fragilité chez la jeune femme, qui ne l'a rendait que plus belle et plus intrigante.  
Mais il détestait aussi cette fragilité mental, parce qu'elle était la source de sa douleur. Car quand elle releva lentement les yeux vers lui, la rougeur et la détresse qu'il y vu brisa ses armes; brisa ses défenses, et il fut incapable de ne prononcer rien qu'un mot.  
Son inquiétude fut sa seule guide, et malgré la soudaine faiblesse qu'il ressentit, il avança vers elle, elle qui ne le quitta pas des yeux, pas une seule seconde. Et plus il s'approcha d'elle, plus il appréhenda... et plus il se dit qu'il connaissait parfaitement la raison des larmes de la jeune femme.

- Ino... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Murmura-t-il, l'a rejoignant derrière le comptoir.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras par derrière, et embrassa sa tempe. Mais les mots qu'il attendit ne vinrent jamais. Il ne sentit que les petits tremblements du corps entre ses bras. Et quand il baissa les yeux, il remarqua dans la main droite de la jeune femme une lettre. Il devina; Gaara partait encore en mission; une mission s'étalant sur un temps indéfinie, et elle n'en pouvait plus cette fois. Elle craquait.  
Mais quand il prit la lettre entre ses mains, il remarqua d'emblée la marque du tampon qui lui paraissait jusqu'ici inconnu; lui qui croyait toutes les connaitre. Et quand il l'eût lu, peu à peu ses forces le quittèrent, ainsi que son bras autour du cou de son amie qui tomba dans le vide. Il comprit les larmes et la tristesse de Ino. La lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains était un télégramme.  
Gaara était décédé, ce matin.

- Ce...

Mais la suite de ce qu'il aurait voulu prononcer mourut quelque part au fond de lui, au fond de son âme. Il l'a prit lentement dans ses bras, retenant tant bien que mal lui aussi ses larmes, mordant à sang sa lèvre inférieur pour que sa plainte de douleur ne s'échappe pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela à Ino, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer lui aussi. Même s'il avait mal, et qu'autour de lui tout devint néant, il voulait à tous prix conserver l'unique et dernière chance de pouvoir garder Ino entière.

La jeune femme étouffa un sanglot dans le torse du garçon, et s'accrocha au tissus de ses vêtements. Elle se sentait glisser, manquant de force. Ino n'aurait plus la force de combattre un autre jour. Naruto le savait, et c'est pour cela qu'il faisait tout pour qu'elle n'abandonne pas ses armes. Pas maintenant. Même si tous la déchire, que tous l'ébranle, lui ne peut pas la savoir mal au point de vouloir mourir. Il connait Ino. Il sait.  
Ce qu'elle ferait par amour.

- ... va aller, Ino...  
- N...  
- Je... vais appeler Sakura...  
- ... certaines lettres se firent entendre, mais aucun véritable mot ne sorti; rien ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il lâcha la jeune femme, qui tomba; s'écrasa au sol en un tas de membres et de tissus. Ses cheveux à présent décoiffés recouvraient toutes la forme de son crâne, et trainaient dans la poussière du sol. Quand il attrapa le téléphone à l'autre bout du comptoir, il tapa très vite le numéro de la jeune femme. Sa voix mit du temps à apparaître dans l'écho, et lorsqu'il l'entendit, il appela à l'aide. Ses mots partirent en vagues, s'écoulant à flot dans le combiné de l'appareil. Et quand il se tut, on raccrocha à l'autre bout.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps l'arrivée de la rose, qui désormais elle aussi avait les yeux mouillés; brûlés par la nouvelle. Quand elle vit la blonde au sol, elle courut sans hésitation et s'agenouilla devant elle, tentant de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais la jeune femme ne ressemblait désormais qu'à un corps mort, désespéré et abandonné. La scène de détresse qui se déroula sous les yeux du blond le blessa à l'intérieur. Il savait qu'à partir de l'instant où ils avaient lu la lettre, la vie avait prit une autre tournure. Qu'allaient-ils faire sans Gaara désormais? Qu'allait devenir Ino.  
Le malheur s'abattait sur eux. Une nouvelle fois.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sakura revint dans la boutique, où Naruto était resté. Elle s'assit, silencieuse, à côté de lui. Il avait serré ses mains entre ses jambes et baissait la tête. Elle savait qu'il n'était plus présent. Elle savait qu'en lui, un combat intérieur se déroulait. Elle caressa ses mains. Il releva la tête. Il l'a regarda, la lueur d'un enfant abandonné dans les yeux.

- Je l'ai emmené chez Tsunade... dit-elle doucement.  
- Et alors ?  
- Tsunade a dit qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour que le choque passe, mais ça ne sera pas facile, même avec le temps... J'ai bien essayé de lui dire que je pouvais m'occuper d'elle, parce que je suis sa meilleure amie, mais elle m'a dit non, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

- …

Il rebaissa les yeux vers leurs mains rassemblées et continua son combat intérieur. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas savoir pour Gaara, et de l'autre, Sakura n'osait pas en parler, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas où cela les mènerait, parce qu'ils avait peur; de leur propre réaction et de celle de l'autre. Mais Naruto fit le premier le pas.

- Et pour Gaara.

Elle reprit sa respiration quelque secondes plutôt, oublié.

- Il a été tué sur le champs de bataille, ce matin.  
- Où ?  
- A Suna.  
- On sait... qui l'a tué?

Elle s'attendait à cette question, elle s'y était même préparée. Mais malheureusement...

- Non, Naruto... On ne sait pas...

Elle entendit le sanglot s'échapper du jeune homme. Connaissant Naruto, il ne serait pas soulagé tant qu'il n'aurait pas mit la main sur l'homme qui avait osé prendre la vie de leur ami. Mais d'un côté cela valait mieux qu'il ne sache pas son identité; Naruto l'aurait poursuivit jusqu'au bout du monde. Et qu'auraient-ils fait si Naruto s'en allait une seconde fois ? Konoha avait besoin de lui ici. Indépendamment, les habitants de Konoha devaient reconnaître que s'il partait, le village toucherait surement le font.

- Ça va aller Naruto.

Ça irait, car elle serait là. Et malgré tout, son amour pour Sasuke le sauverait.  
Quand il ouvrit les yeux, son regard s'éternisa sur l'immense fleure de Lotus peinte sur toute la largeur du plafond crème. Il mit un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans le salon de l'appartement de Sakura. Il se souvint de la journée précédente; la nouvelle de la mort de Gaara; l'état déplorable de Ino. Il se rappela de ses yeux noyés par les larmes et s'infligea une nouvelle fois toute la douleur qu'elle avait pu ressentir. La douleur de l'amour entravé, un amour qui gèle et qui se brise sans notre assentiment. Il se mit à sa place, il essaya, mais jamais il ne pourrait atteindre la grandeur du dénuement et du chagrin de la jeune femme.

Il avait un deuil à porter; voir la mer; sentir le vent. La mer accueil tous les regrets, elle les avale et les fait disparaître dans sa profondeur, du moins les gens qui ont de l'espoir aiment y croire. Naruto a assez d'espoir pour y croire. Il est persuadé qu'après cela tout ira mieux. La blessure finira par s'absenter. Et le temps reprendra son cour.

- Naruto. Prononça la jeune femme d'une voix douce.  
- Oui ?

Elle s'appuya sur l'entrebâillement de la porte et l'observa en souriant assez tristement. Elle s'en était remise, elle en était obligée. Elle était désolée de voir que lui n'avait pas l'air de s'en remettre. Rien d'étonnant à cela; Gaara n'était pas n'importe qui aux yeux du jeune homme. Il était peut-être le seul à avoir frôlé la place de Sasuke, depuis le temps.

- Tu viens déjeuner ?

Il réfléchit un instant, puis finalement se redressa.

- Non, je vais rentrer. Désolée Sakura. Et merci de m'avoir accueillis cette nuit. Répondit-il, commençant à se rhabiller.  
- Comme tu veux, Naruto. Passe quand tu le souhaite.

Quand il eut finis de s'habiller, il l'embrassa sur la joue, et sorti par la fenêtre. Elle ferma après lui et regarda par delà la vitre.

- J'espère que ça ira... soupira-t-elle.

Sur le chemin, il se mit à neiger. Naruto sentait le bout de ses doigts se geler et il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Lorsqu'il arriva à son appartement, Sasuke était assis autour de la table ronde, le visage appuyé contre la deuxième phalange de ses doigts et les sourcils légèrement froncés. Au moment où le brun l'aperçu, il se leva presque brusquement et se dirigea vers le blond qui, planté comme un piqué, ne sembla même pas remarquer la réaction de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, l'air un peu furieux, et inquiet dans le regard, mais l'autre attendit sans rien faire. Il était trop préoccupé à penser. Mais Sasuke n'en remarqua rien; il avança sans réfléchir.

- Où étais-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il calmement mais fermement.

Naruto savait que si Sasuke empruntait ce chemin-là, la journée se finirait mal; parce que lui-même n'était pas d'humeur, qu'il n'était pas en état de se disputer, et qui plus était, les disputes avec l'Uchiwa étaient toujours les plus douloureuses quelles qu'elles soient. Mais le brun réitéra sa question cette fois-ci, plus durement :

- Où étais-tu ?

Naruto ne répondait toujours pas. Il ne faisait que le fixer, en espérant que l'autre se laçe, qu'il abandonne et s'en aille. Mais en vérité, il se demandait s'il devait parler à Sasuke de la mort de Gaara. Peut-être n'était-il pas destiné à le savoir. Personne d'autre que Ino, Sakura, le conseil et lui-même ne devait savoir. Savoir la mort du Kazekage, qui plus était. Mais lui se fichait bien de l'état de Kazekage; il avait perdu un ami; un frère; un compagnon. On lui avait arraché une parti de lui. Quiconque connaissait Naruto savait qu'il avait toujours été plus faible quand on l'attaquait par là.  
Soudainement, il se prit un coup dans le visage. La puissance du coup fut si forte que son cou et sa mâchoire craquèrent en même temps, et qu'il se retourna presque dans le sens arrière. Il ne l'avait pas du tout vu venir.

Mais ce geste incontrôlé de la part de Sasuke lui couta plus cher que n'importe quoi d'autre. Naruto réagit d'emblée, l'attrapa au col et le rapprocha à quelques centimètres de lui. Son poing libre se resserrait sur lui même, tentant de ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Encore maintenant, dans cet état de peine, il devait se contrôler, choisir entre frapper et ne pas le faire, réfléchir à sa bonne conduite. Tous cela à cause de Sasuke.

- Et toi, t'étais où ?

Son regard lourd et dur plongea dans les onyx du brun qui, étonné par cette lueur dans ses yeux, ne réagit plus. Il vu l'eau commencer à les embuer , et une lumière s'éteignit dans les pupilles azure. Soudain tout s'embrouilla dans son esprit, il n'avait en tête que ce regard étrange de la part de Naruto. Ce regard falot et en même temps si accablé. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour que Naruto pose les yeux sur lui de cette manière ? Puis une larme s'échappa, et une autre, tandis que chacune laissait la place à une suivante. Sasuke était désarmé. Naruto lui, venait d'entrer dans un autre monde, il était déjà parti ailleurs, son corps n'était qu'accessoirement présent, mais son esprit errait douloureusement dans la douleur de ses sentiments. La force qu'il avait mise dans la main accroché au vêtement de Sasuke se déroba, et bientôt elle n'eut d'utilité que de palper le haut de son torse. Cherchant un appuis, pour ne pas chanceler, ne pas trébucher. Ne surtout pas abandonner.

- Qu'y a t-il, Naruto ?

Avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber, un de ses bras vint entourer la nuque du brun pour s'accrocher fermement; et automatiquement le brun entoura à son tour le dos de Naruto de ses bras et essaya tant bien que mal de l'empêcher de s'effondrer.  
On aurait dit une âme humble et repentante. Pauvre et pleine de regrets. C'est ce que Sasuke voyait; c'est ce qui lui brisa le cœur, malgré son indifférence et son manque de sentiments. Naruto était sa seule faille, il voulait bien l'admettre. Et le voir comme cela le démunit entièrement. Le blond lui, laissa sa tête s'abandonner en arrière; cherchant le calme et l'apaisement. Il laissa la tristesse s'écouler dans ses veines pendant un temps, il l'a laissa s'échapper. Il espéra de tout son cœur qu'elle s'échapperait. Mais une vague de colère le transperça une nouvelle fois :

- Lâche-moi!

Comment osait-il ?

Le blond poussa sur ses bras pour se défaire du brun, et tomba à terre. Il regarda ses mains tremblante et écarquilla les yeux. Il était fatigué, il devenait fou, et se sentait malade. Il n'avait qu'une envie; partir; loin d'ici; loin de tous ces mauvais souvenirs.

- Me touche pas... Ne me touche plus Sasuke! Plus jamais! Hurla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Et ses sanglots étouffèrent ses mots. Sasuke resta sans rien dire, complètement perdu, debout devant lui.

- C... T'aurais pas du revenir ! T'aurais dû rester là-bah avec ce putain de pervers! T'aurais du crever là-bah! Et...

Sasuke s'arrêta dans ses mouvements; il resta incapable d'avancer. Il avala chacun des mots du blond.

- Je te déteste Sasuke... T'es qu'un connard inutile qui s'amuse à me faire du mal. Je sais pas comment tu fais toi... J'arrive pas à comprendre...

Le brun le regarda, les yeux emplis de haine et de promesses de morts. Il ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais ses mots venaient de le blesser comme aucuns autres mots. Ils l'avaient transpercé. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus. Il parti pour éviter de tuer Naruto.  
Quand le jeune homme blond remarqua l'absence de présence de son ami, qu'il venait par ailleurs d'humilier et d'insulter, il se releva et vint s'asseoir à la table ronde. Il resta immobile quelque secondes, réalisant. Et quand il réalisa.. :  
Merde...

Il se rendait compte qu'il venait d'être atroce. Bien que Sasuke l'ait maintes fois blessé plus que cela; il le connaissait. S'il avait déjà du mal à pardonner quoique se soit avant; il ne serait pas près de pardonner cela. Naruto s'en voulut, mais malgré tout, il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire : « J'ai réussi à te toucher, Sasuke ».  
Pourtant, même s'il s'était fait une résolution; que se soit de son comportement ou de la réaction de son ami, il n'arriva plus à bouger; à penser à autre chose que cela. Il passa un long moment assis et accoudé à cette table, dévisagent le paysage blanc par la fenêtre. Certaines toitures étaient désormais complètement enneigées. Plus il voyait la neige envahir le ciel, plus il se sentait sombrer. Il était resté assis ici toute l'après-midi, et la nuit commençait déjà à envelopper la ville. Sasuke n'était pas sortis une seule fois de sa chambre.

Sasuke devait être tout autant perdu que lui. C'était indéniable, Sasuke et lui pensaient exactement à la même chose. Ils étaient tous les deux blessés l'un autant que l'autre. Et ceci continuellement. Depuis que Sasuke est parti, depuis qu'il n'est revenu avec aucune explication, ils ne font que se blesser. Autant par les mots, les regards, les actes. Provocation; distance. Leur lien est devenu coupant. Naruto a toujours cette peur qui lui dévore les entrailles et qui l'empêche de respirer convenablement. Une barrière s'est imposée sur lui, en lui, partout.  
Il appréhende. Il a peur qu'à tous moments Sasuke s'en aille. Il sait qu'il peut le perdre encore n'importe quand, n'importe où et dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Sasuke est un chien errant, il n'a aucune place dans aucun endroit, et s'il veut, s'il doit partir. Il partira.  
Et maintenant il a encore ce stresse qui l'envahit rien qu'en y pensant, rien qu'en y faisant allusion. Car ce n'est pas une simple allusion, Sasuke partira à un moment ou à un autre. Il le sait. Il disparaitra.

Il s'en veut encore plus. Dans son esprit tout est brouillard, incertitude, inquiétude. Il va le perdre. Mais Naruto finit par s'endormir, cette fois-ci le sommeil est plus fort que le stress.

La pièce est plongé dans une certaine ambiance grisâtre et triste. On se croirait presque dans un film d'époque aussi dramatique que l'est l'histoire des deux ninjas. Aucun bruit n'atteint l'oreille, pas même le doux son de la respiration du jeune blond. Ni celui des flocons qui se posent doucement sur leur mère et son manteau blanc de neige. Le blond dort profondément, avachis sur la table.

Lorsque Sasuke sort de sa chambre, il doit être onze heures du soir. Le clair obscur de la pièce est dirigé vers Naruto, la lune n'éclaire que lui, et même Sasuke n'a pas le droit à cette faveur. Il se contente à l'observer dans son propre noir. Son regard ne reflète qu'une âme repentante, déçu et blessé. Il sait qu'il a été touché. Mais il n'en dira rien, parce qu'aucun mot exacte n'existe pour cela. La colère ne s'exprime pas. Sasuke est devenu faible avec le temps; plus fragile qu'une feuille en automne. Plus fragile qu'il se prétend être fort. Naruto l'a dépassé de loin, la distance qui les sépare maintenant n'est plus comparable. Il se sait impuissant face aux remarques, aux regards des autres.

Mais jamais; jamais. Jamais il ne posera des mots pour que qui que se soit le sache. Cela serait pire qu'une humiliation, qu'une atteinte à son amour propre. A sa dignité ou à sa fierté. C'est comme le seuil que l'on passe lorsque l'on est prêt à avouer son homosexualité à nos parents. Et si ce n'est pire, c'est au moins aussi douloureux et bouleversant.

Mais pendant ce temps, Sasuke ne fait que le regarder. Sa peau éclairé par la clarté du croissant de lune; sa nuque dévoilée. Il aimerait y déposer sa main qu'il devine froide, gelé, et attendre la réaction de l'autre. S'il sursautera, ou s'il se réveillera en douceur.  
Quand Sasuke se surprend à penser cela, il se demande si peu à peu il ne devient pas fou. Pourtant, malgré cette rancune au fond de lui toute retournée contre Naruto, il désir encore le contacte avec lui. Qu'il soit blessant ou affectueux, il ne recherche que cela. Il est perdu sans. Naruto le sauve. Il sait si bien qu'il n'ont toujours été que dévoués l'un à l'autre. Personne n'aurait pu égaler ce lien qu'ils avaient toujours eu. Ce lien étrange. Mais si agréable...

- Naruto... ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais cela suffit à réveiller l'autre jeune homme.

La tête endormis se retire peu à peu des bras sur lesquels elle est posée. Son visage se retourne vers la silhouette qui semble avoir appelée son nom. Il voit l'autre au milieu de la pièce qui ne bouge et qui l'aborde toujours avec cet air indifférent. Mais aussi ce regard terriblement blessé. Si peu visible mais pourtant si évident aux yeux de Naruto. Rien qu'aux yeux de Naruto.  
Ce dernier se lève de la chaise, ne quittant jamais le brun des yeux. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Ce qu'il va faire.  
Mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'avancer, jusqu'à ce que...

leur nez ne se touchent. Ou presque.

Il n'y avait désormais aucun autre monde que celui dans lequel ils venaient d'entrer tous les deux. Seulement eux. Même si tout ce qu'ils y croisaient était contradictoire. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule et même envie. Les rayons blanc et lumineux de la lune n'apparaissaient plus qu'entre leur deux visage. Mais peu à peu elle s'estompa. Car. Ils se rapprochaient. Ne sachant comment et pourquoi. Ils se rapprochaient, et à cet instant ils savaient qu'il n'y avait plus aucune sorti possible. Ils furent condamnés. Même s'ils aimaient ou s'ils détestaient ce qui arriverait dans l'avenir, ils furent finis. Et même s'ils ignoraient, aucun d'eux ne voulu que cela s'arrête.

Ils se rapprochaient encore.

Et leurs lèvres finissaient par se toucher, doucement, légèrement. Que font-ils ? Où vont-ils ? Qu'est-ce qui les attends là-bah ? Peu importe, ils n'arrivent plus à penser. C'est électrisant, et plus ils s'enfoncent dans ce baisé, plus leur contacte devient brulant et douloureux. Mais tant pis s'ils ont mal. Ils ne peuvent plus s'arrêter. Ils s'arrachent presque les lèvres et tombent complètement à l'abandon. Naruto n'est plus; Sasuke devient fou. Et tous cela se ressent de plus en plus dans leur baisé. C'est une sorte de foyer où passent toutes leurs émotions, leurs sentiments et leurs pensées. Ce baiser. Leur fait du bien. Leur fait du mal.  
Et Naruto fait ce que qu'il ne faut pas faire. Il en a conscience, mais il le fait quand même. Il pense. Il réfléchit. Ce que lui a dit Sakura la dernière fois lui revient comme un éclair. « Je te parle d'amour, Naruto. »

Non. Il ne peut pas. Il ne veux pas.

Il ne veut pas de cet amour-là. Pas... avec Sasuke. Pas de cet amour-là. Ce n'est pas possible. Et il réalise, il se recule brusquement; Sasuke n'a pas le temps de faire quoique se soit, ni de comprendre. Naruto est déjà loin de lui, trop loin pour qu'il puisse le rattraper.  
Mais même s'il avait été à porté de main, Sasuke n'aurait rien fait.

Il est complètement... abasourdi, secoué, en état de choque. Il a l'impression que Naruto à fuis, en plus. Mais non, Naruto est toujours là, à côté de lui. Même si creusant une distance entre eux, il est encore bien présent. Dans le même état que lui. Et peut-être en plus dégouté, humilié, blessé... Qu'on-t-ils fait ?  
Qu'est-ce que... t'as foutus...? sa voix amer, pleine de dégout, résonna à l'oreille du brun. Sasuke ne répondit pas, il ne le regarda que du coin de l'œil, complètement bloqué.

- Répond putain ! Hurla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
...- Je t'aime pas ! Je suis pas amoureux de toi moi ! Comment tu peux me faire ça ? Merde, Sasuke ! le jeune blond en tremblait presque. Je suis pas... comme ça ! Reprit-il.

Comme ça. Sasuke fut incapable de répondre. Beaucoup trop blessé; beaucoup trop. C'était pire que la fois où il avait vu son frère tuer sa famille. Pire que quand il l'avait revu. Pourtant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Mais les derniers mots de Naruto l'avaient abattus. Il était un homme à terre. Entre la ligne de mort et celle de vie. Il se sentait complètement impuissant. Impuissant devant ces mots, devant sa réaction, devant lui. Les larmes voulurent monter jusqu'à lui, mais il s'en était pas question. Il avait envie de faire mal, de blesser. Autant qu'il venait d'être blessé. Même s'il en ignorait la raison; ce mouvement de rejet était une des causes principale.

- Arrête de mettre la faute sur mon dos. C'est... c'est pas uniquement de ma faute!  
- Si, c'est seulement de ta faute ! Connard! Tu... je...!  
- Ta gueule... Si t'étais un peu moins con et que tu réfléchissais plus, tu te serais pas avancer vers moi comme ça !  
- Crois pas que parce que tous les autres te désirent, que forcement moi c'est la même chose ! On est amis, ça s'arrête là!  
- Arrête de parler d'amour ! C'est parce que t'as jamais été aimé que tu réagis comme ça! Tout de suite tu te sens désiré!

Naruto fut touché, profondément.

Mais puisque leurs barrières étaient toutes tombées, c'était le moment de se décharger. Ils avaient trop de choses à se dire. Trop de choses sur le cœur.

- T'as la prétention de me dire ça ? Et toi, c'est toute ta famille qui t'as prise pour de la merde! Même ton frère bien aimé! Même lui t'as rejeté! Et s'il ne t'as pas tué... Il te l'a dit « on se retrouvera quand tu seras devenus fort », parce qu'à cette époque, t'étais déjà une merde!  
- Pourquoi tu rabat ce qui t'es arrivé sur moi ? Il ne faut pas te sentir seul au point de rabaisser les autres personnes à ton niveau !  
- Ta gueule ! Ferme ta grande gueule !  
- Nan ! Toi ta gueule ! Tu me parles de meilleurs amis, tu dis que tu peux pas vivre sans moi! Mais t'es qu'un gros bouffon qui balance tous ces mots à tout le monde sans vraiment les penser!  
- Parce que toi tu me considère comme ton meilleur ami? C'est pas toi qu'est parti plusieurs jours et qu'est revenu sans un mots, sans une explication? rien ? Je... Je t'ai attendu pendant tout ce temps.. Sasuke... J'ai attendu, j'ai pas dormi pendant... des jours et des jours... Mais toi même pas tu me donnes des explications quand tu reviens! Non! Tu te barres et t'enterre! Tu reste froid comme le glaçon que tu es !  
- Je suis pas obligé de tout te dire, Naruto ! Mais si tu veux je me casse! Y'a plus rien qui me retient ici! Ni toi ni personne!

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent, plus emplis de larmes que jamais. Il commençait à le perdre pour de bon. Ils entamaient le sujet qu'il ne fallait surtout pas aborder. Naruto se dit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il s'en voulu. Il ressentit le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il était désolé. Il ne voulait pas ça. Surtout pas cela! Ne pas perdre Sasuke!

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Comment ce baiser pleins de passion et débordant... d'amour avait-il pu se transformer en catastrophe ?

- Et... je...  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu as tort... de penser que je ne te considère pas comme mon meilleur ami, Sasuke. Tu es... la personne la plus importante à mes yeux sur cette terre.  
Cela stoppa tout l'élan du brun. Il ne sut quoi ajouter à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Et je ne veux pas que tu partes. Si jamais tu t'en vas encore une fois Sasuke, je ne survivrais pas... Je ne survivrais pas à ça une nouvelle fois. Tu es trop important. Beaucoup trop. Quel était ce changement de situation soudain ? Sasuke se perdait de plus en plus.  
- Mais si tu compte vraiment partir, je t'en empêcherais encore. Je te tuerais même s'il le faut Sasuke. Parce que... parce que je t'aime. Parce que je t'aime trop pour accepter de te perdre. Si tu n'es pas là, si tu ne te bat pas avec moi, personne d'autre ne pourras le faire alors. Parce que...

- Parce que je t'aime Sasuke... Je t'aime tellement.

Le souffle du brun se coupa dans sa gorge. Il resta sans gestes pendant un moment. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il avait complètement perdu son élan et restait profondément blessé. Et sans que le blond s'y prépare, après qu'ils se soient regardés et dévisagé, le brun s'en alla. Il reparti dans sa chambre. Il laissa Naruto seul.


End file.
